Field
This application relates generally to communication and more specifically, but not exclusively, to resolving confusion associated with communication nodes.
Introduction
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication (e.g., voice, data, multimedia services, etc.) to multiple users. As the demand for high-rate and multimedia data services rapidly grows, there lies a challenge to implement efficient and robust communication systems with enhanced performance.
To supplement conventional mobile phone network base stations, small-coverage base stations may be deployed (e.g., installed in a user's home) to provide more robust indoor wireless coverage to mobile units. Such small-coverage base stations are generally known as access point base stations, Home NodeBs, Home eNodeBs, pico cells, or femto cells. Typically, such small-coverage base stations are connected to the Internet and the mobile operator's network via a DSL router or a cable modem.
In practice, a relatively large number of small-coverage base stations (e.g., femto cells) may be deployed in a given area (e.g., within the coverage area of a given macro cell). Consequently, two or more base stations that are close to one another may be assigned the same identifier since the number of available identifiers is typically limited (e.g. physical layer identifiers could be only 10 bits long). As a result, confusion may exist as to which base station (e.g., handover target) is being referenced when a node (e.g., an access terminal) in the network reports to its serving base station (e.g., handover source) that signals are being received from a base station having a given identifier. Moreover, as a result of such confusion, the source may not know if the access terminal has access privileges at the target since the source does not know the full identity of the target. Thus, there is a need for effective techniques for identifying base stations so that other nodes in the network may efficiently communicate with the base stations.